The god Hunters
by Pain is a illusion
Summary: What happens when a minor god has his immortality taken away, and wants to get it back? Read this story to find out.


_**The god hunters:**_

Chapter 1: I kill the gym teacher with my guitar

Aaron Arrow, was in his 9th grade English class playing his guitar. Everybody in the class looked like they were entranced by what his voice. They probably were. His face became angrier as he sang '_What have the gods done for us! We're their slaves! And that's why I say: We don't need the gods._'

The teacher looked impressed, like all the other people in the class. " If I may ask Aaron, where did the anger directed at the Greek gods come from?" The teacher asked

"The Greek gods suck! They've never done anything that was not for themselves. I would hate to be a demigod, they don't get to have they're own free will. They were basically the gods toys, that the gods threw away once they were done with them." Aaron replied angrily. Thunder raged outside the window. Lightning was striking closer and closer to them. "Also Zeus ,Poseidon, and Hades were so easily angered and they took it out on anyone who happened to be near them." That's when the lightning struck him. Aaron fell to floor like a rag doll. When he woke up everybody was staring at him. "Wha...what happened?" Aaron asked rubbing his head.

"You got struck by lightning! You're lucky to be alive right now." The teacher said tenderly.

"Where is he?" A man with a gruff voice asked. "Hurry up, and follow me _human_!" He spat the last word with such hatred, as though it was a terrible curse word. Aaron looked over to see who it was, it was the 10th grade gym teacher, Mr. B. Aaron grabbed his guitar and followed the teacher swiftly.

"M. B. where are we going?" Aaron asked the teacher."Can I please go back and get my guitar case?"

"How long did you think you could get away with insulting the gods? Well, you wont be able to do it again, the great god Zeus has taken away your immortality! Having two god parents isn't enough to save you now. Zeus was prepared to let you live but after that last insult, well, I get a snack.." The man gave a laugh and started to change. He grew one hundred hands and his face morphed into one of pure hatred. " I am Briareus, bodyguard of Zeus. I can break mountains and grow as tall as the sky." Aaron looked terrified. _I am so dead _thought Aaron. He was so frightened he dropped his guitar. As he looked down at it, he did not see the red and black guitar that he had known since his adoptive family had gotten him last year, but in its place was a battle axe. He stared at it in awe, one side of the blade was glowing bronze the other a bright silver. _Wow_ Aaron thought,_ Well if I'm going to die, I'll go down fighting. _Aaron grabbed the axe, axe and noticed that his hands immediately found the spot where they were meant to be. He dove out of the way to dodge a strike coming at him from one of his opponents many hands. _Okay, I can't attack his stomach because his hands are in the way, but maybe I can bounce of the wall, like I've seen people do in the movies, and strike his head off! _Aaron briefly smiled at his plan, and then put it in to action. He jumped and hit nearest wall and used his legs to jump off the wall. He then quickly before Briareuscould see what he was doing, and he slice off his head. Before Aaron landed, he saw Briareus burst into flames. _What Now? _Aaron thought bitterly as he dropped his axe on to floor. It quickly change into his red and black guitar.

As Aaron turned around, he saw Charles Jenkins, from his Spanish class(a class that he was failing)walking over carrying a backpack. "Smooth, fist make fun of the all-powerful lord of the gods Zeus, than slay his bodyguard. Well come on, we have to get to camp quick, the news that Zeus took away your immortality will spread fast, pretty soon you'll be monster central." Charles spoke quickly, and the look on his face told Aaron 2 things, number 1. Charles was telling the truth. 2. There was no way he was going to survive on his own, monsters like that Briareus, would stop at nothing to kill him.

"I'll go with you to your camp, if you tell me what's going on. People keep saying that I lost my immortality, and that Zeus is mad at me. So what does that mean for me" Aaron knew he was being selfish, but he didn't care. _If only it wasn't Charles Dickens, if only it was a girl_ he thought angrily. Girls loved Aaron, they couldn't control themselves around him, they all thought he was that gorgeous.

"Well, first of all the Greek gods are real, and they move with western civilisation, and now the heart of western civilisation is here, in America. You have 2 godly parents, which makes you immortal, but since you insulted all the gods, Zeus took you're immortality away and sent his bodyguard after you. If you're wondering how he took it away, the same thing happened with Dionysus, he had to prove himself and after inventing wine, Zeus let him come back to Olympus. Now since you're not immortal anymore, you get to come to camp half-blood to train to stay alive. Now let's get to camp. Bye the way you should know that at camp people usually only have 1 godly parent and they might be jealous to find out that you have two so you might want to keep that to yourself until you're claimed." Charles said so quickly that Aaron was so stunned that he followed Charles out of his nice to school in Manhattan, New York all the way to Half-Blood hill.

"Oh no! I dropped my guitar at school and I didn't pick it up!" Aaron shouted.

"Oh ya your guitar." He gave Aaron a wry smile. "Catch." He pulled a guitar case out of his bag.

"My guitar case! But it's empty! Man this sucks!" He looked at the case wishing his guitar was in it when suddenly the case got heavier. He checked the inside of the bag sure enough, his guitar was in his bag. "How did it do that? Man thanks Charles! So what's camp like? And are we almost there I'm getting kind of tired."Aaron said sitting down they had almost reached the top of the hill.

"The case had a spell put on it. As soon as the camp activities administer Chiron heard that you wanted a guitar he got this for you, from Hephaestus the god of the forges. And camp is at the top of this hill, I did a speed our way on my reed pipes before we left, all satyrs can do it." Charles said modestly.

Aaron froze"Did you say s-satyr, like half-goat people?" Aaron gulped.

"Don't worry satyrs are good creatures not bad ones we find half-bloods and bring them to camp. I won't even try to hurt you like that hundred handed one did." Charles said in a kind voice. They hiked up the rest of the way in silence. That is until Aaron saw the guard dragon.

He froze up. "Dragon, big dragon" Aaron mumbled over and over.

"Ha ha, afraid of our little dragon. He won't hurt you now let's get inside camp.

"Ya okay" Aaron said in a small child like voice. They walked past the dragon in silence. As they walked in the camp Aaron all the girls immediately, walked over to him. And introduced themselves.

"Come let's, get to the big house" Charles said"Chiron will want to know about your arrival and how you lost your immortality and slew 1 of the hundred handed one."

"Why don't you say his name I killed him so it's not like he'll come back from the dead to kill me." Aaron said with confidence, all the girls around started telling him how brave he was.

"Come on we need to talk to Chiron now! Everyone get out of here. Or else" Charles said that with such an assertive manner that everyone backed off, "Let's go." They walked toward Chiron, and the big house. "By the way Aaron Chiron isn't human he's a cen-" Charles was cut off by Chiron arriving to meet them and Aaron fainting.


End file.
